Starting Over
by Kicks49
Summary: Sid is devastated after Cassie dumps him...again. Will he ever be happy again? This is my first fanfic, I'm open to all criticism, good and bad. So please R&R. Thanks.  :


**I do not own Skins unfortunately, if I did Sid would be so mind. XD**

"Sid, I just don't love you anymore." Cassie spoke as if she were telling him to get her a glass of milk. She acted so heartless that it shocked him.

"You what? How can you just not love someone anymore, Cass?" Sid asked choking back the tears he wouldn't let her see. She simply shrugged her shoulders and walked out of his bedroom without saying a word.

…

"Sid, stop being such a wanker, get out of your room for a little while, Christ." Tony, Sid's best friend said snidely. But the heartbroken teen just continued to stare out the window. "Sid, seriously, you're annoying me. I'm going to drag you out of the fucking bed myself." When Sid made no attempt to move Tony did just that.

"Ouch, fucking stop. I'm out of bed, okay? What do you want me to do now?" He said unenthusiastically. Tony just rolled his eyes and dragged Sid out of his house. Once in the car Sid groaned, "Where are we going, Ton?"

"To have some fucking fun. Abigail told me about a friend of hers that I think you might like. Just trust me." Tony said with his signature smirk. A couple minutes later the two best friends pulled up to a nice looking house that was twice the size of Sid's. Tony adjusted his best friend's hat and said, "Don't stutter when you see her."

"Wha's that supposed to mean? Who is she anyway?" Sid replied just as the door opened. In the doorway stood the most gorgeous girl he'd ever laid eyes on. She had the prettiest brown hair he'd ever seen, it fell in loose curls around her shoulders, and her dark brown eyes were big and inviting.

"Hi, you must be Sid. I'm Isabelle, it's so nice to meet you." He noticed that her accent sounded American. She smiled wide and reached her slender hand towards him. "Would you like to come inside?" He nodded and followed Isabelle in a daze. The four teens went in the huge media room to watch a movie and "bond".

Of course, Tony and Abigail immediately began making out. Tony had recently broken up with his on and off girlfriend, Michelle. That, of course, left Isabelle and Sid sitting on the couch awkwardly. "Sid, we're going to go, uhm, _talk_ in Abby's room. Catch ya later." Tony said as he pulled the more than willing blonde up the stairs.

"Wanker," mumbled the sullen boy. Isabelle turned towards him and smiled.

"What was that?" She asked in a voice so unlike Cassie's airy one.

"Uhm, nothing. I'm sorry he brought me here, I'm sure you would've liked to spend your time with someone much more interesting than me." He said sadly, but she just moved closer and took his hand.

"You are interesting, you just don't know it yet."

…

Soon Isabelle and Sid became inseparable. Isabelle was ten times better than Cassie, sure she was fucked up with her family issues and drug problems, but at least she didn't make him feel like shit all the time. On their first real date Sid took Isabelle to a nice quaint restaurant where she actually ate the food he bought her.

"Okay, question game. Go!" Isabelle said while they waited for the dessert they were going to share, she was always saying things like that when they weren't talking. Sid smiled and closed his eyes to think. When he opened them he almost lost his breath, he'd forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Uhm, who's your favorite super hero?" He stuttered out and then mentally kicked himself, how stupid could he be. Super hero? He thought to himself, how dense.

Then Isabelle surprised him by letting out a shy giggle "Batman, of course," she said as she shined her breathtaking smile.

"Mine too!" Sid replied with a wide toothy grin, this was only their first date, yet he was a thousand times happier than he'd been with Cassie. The thought of her still pained him though he knew he was better off.

After spending a month together Sid no longer thought of the girl that broke his heart so carelessly, Cassie moved off to New York in America without muttering an "I'm sorry," or even just a simple goodbye.

"Sid, you're thinking about her again." Isabelle said lacing her small fingers in his. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked sweetly. Sid found it so easy to talk to her, she was like Michelle except Isabelle was actually his.

"No thanks, Bells, I'm sorry, it's just too painful sometimes." He said quietly. She nodded and hugged him tightly before kissing his cheek.

"I know, love, it'll get better soon, I promise." Sid looked at her and knew at that precise moment that he loved her. He loved her more than anything, more than either Cassie or Michelle, and even more than spliff. He wanted to tell her but he just couldn't find the courage.

…

_Just say it_, thought Sid, he'd been staring at himself in the mirror for nearly an hour trying to make it look absolutely perfect. "I love you, Isabelle." No, that didn't sound right. "Isabelle, I'm in love with you." _That one sounded weird, too_, he thought to himself silently. "Isabelle, I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you." That one just sounded corny. "Isabelle, I love you."

That would have to do because he was nearly late for their date that night so he adjusted his hat and ran out the door. Once he got to Isabelle's house to pick her up, she was waiting on the porch. She smiled when she saw him but something was off, she didn't seem genuinely happy like normal, maybe once he told her how he felt she would cheer up. Isabelle hardly spoke at dinner and wouldn't look Sid in the eyes, so he decided to take her to the park to tell her.

"Isabelle, there's something I need to tell you." The love struck boy said when they got to the park.

"I need to tell you something, too, Sid," Isabelle said quietly. Sid took her hand comfortingly.

"I love-" But he was cut off by her crying profusely into her jacket sleeve. "What is it, Isabelle? What's wrong?" Sid became extremely worried, he'd never seen Isabelle cry, much less sob.

"My dad is moving us back to America." She said between sobs, "He got a better job offer and we have to leave within the week." The teen boy's heart fell and he felt like he was going to cry as well.

"Is there any way you can stay here? You can live with me. Hell, I love you Isabelle. We could go get eloped and we can get a house together and we'll live together, I'll take care of you, I promise. I never want to lose you. Please, don't leave me, please?" Sid became desperate, he didn't think he could stand losing Isabelle, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him, he loved her.

"You love me? Sid, do you mean that?" Isabelle's voice shook but she had stopped crying for a little while. Sid kissed the tears off of her face and then found her mouth with his.

"I love you more than all the stars in the sky, Isabelle."


End file.
